ElHeroes 2: Code Aufheben
Plot Something at GoAnimate High School has gone wrong... Transcript (Metalic GoAnimate Productions Logo Sting) (Camera zooms through the Logo) The screen shows a science class Teacher: Okay class! We are going to build robots! I'll assign you to groups of five! John: Hey guys! I got a idea for our robot! I'll design a powerful robot! Other Group Members: Yes! (The group writes the code for their robot) This night... John: I'm going to continue writing my code for my robot! (laughs) (Camera goes down) (A title shows: ElHeroes 2: Code Aufheben) The next day, at school Teacher: Okay class, we are continuing with our robots. Say yes if you are finished with your robot code. John: Yes Teacher: Let me see. John gives the teacher a flash drive Teacher: Now class, John is finished with his code. I'll copy his code for his team. I'll test it out on this robot. (The robot transforms into a angelic robot with a glowing sword) John: See, it's a Transformer to battle evil! (A computer glitch causes her to damagethe classroom) Teacher: John, get over here and fix this! John: Where's the remote? Teacher: Here you go! John: Got to press the stop button! (The robot stops) John: That wasn't supposed to happen. Teacher: That's okay, it's just a computer bug. After school, the robot beeps and turns back on. A time card shows "2 hours later, after everyone has left The robot transforms, destroys the entire classroom, then destroys the school and escapes. The next day... Eric: Now this night I... Hey! Who destroyed this school? (The school grounds reveals to be completely destroyed) Naomi: Well, I don't know. How about we go look? Eric: Okay. (They look but they find nothing in remains) Eric: Well, there's no evidence. Got to call the police! Hello? It seems like someone destroyed a entire school, and they bleached everything they did. Can you go find anything that did it? Thanks Later... Cop: Unfortunately, we found no evidence so, we're going to shelve the case. Eric: What? Cop: We searched everywhere with our best scanners, no fingerprints, no bullets, no anything. Eric: What? Are you joking? Cop: Seriously, we're not joking, so we're going to shelve the case. Eric: Oh, I got it. (After the cops leave) Eric: We'll search the rubble to find anything useful. (The two find a remote control) Naomi: What's this? Eric: Looks like a remote control. I need to contact Curiousgorge55 about this. Hello Curiousgorge55. Curiousgorge55: This is Curiousgorge55, how can I help you? Eric: You got to come to GoAnimate School, we found a remote control after someone destroyed the new school! Curiousgorge55: Okay, I'll come over and investigate. Curiousgorge55 appears. Eric: See, that's a mysterious remote we found that the police never got to found. Curiousgorge55: Yes, but have you tried pressing one of the buttons? Eric: No, but I'll try. Eric presses the arrow button Eric: Don't know what all these does. The remote seems to be projecting a laser pointer Eric: A laser pointer, and it's making a signal! Come on guys! Follow the signal! The 3 follow the signal, and it was miles until they made it. Eric: Well, we're here at where the signal here. It's got to be around here somewhere... A angelic robot flies down behind them Eric: Is that the target that remote was talking about? The robot unleashes it's glowing sword. Eric: Quick guys! Find a way to stop it! Curiousgorge55: Try to press each button! Eric: Okay. (the buttons are disabled by the robot) Shoot, the buttons are disabled! The robot blasts them with a laser beam shot from the sword (The 3 end up in a secret facility) Eric: Oh, where are we? Curiousgorge55: We seem to be in a secret facility. Eric: Got to call the other teammates! (Eric calls the teammates but the phone is jammed) Eric: Well, we are out of range. We got to find a mounted phone to get out of here. (They explore the complex) Eric: What's this? (They see a computer station) Eric: Oh, a computer station, the computers here can get us out of here. Naomi: And I saw a mounted phone there, will that work? Eric: Let me see. (The mounted phone is working) Eric: Yes! Now to call the ElHeroes! (After calling, the ElHeroes unite) Fluttershy: Here, you'll need these too. I heard a school was mysteriously destroyed. Eric: We heard a angelic robot with long pinkish hair, angelic wings, pink dress, and a glowing sword destroy the school. Fluttershy: How did you know? Eric: We found a remote control. Let me get this straight: The robot turned on itself, after everyone left, it started wrecking havoc, and it destroyed the school and escaped. Fluttershy: Tell me more. Eric: I think it kidnapped Unikitty as we speak. Fluttershy: What? Eric: I believe UNI-KITTY was kidnapped. Fluttershy: How did you know? Eric: I also found a broken piece of her horn. See? Eric shows her the broken piece Fluttershy: Your right. Curiousgorge55: Take a look at this news report. News Reporter: Breaking News! The robot is planning to turn Unikitty into a vicious monster to destroy our town. Eric: Oh my gosh! Should we call Freddy Fazbear? Fluttershy: Heavens, no! Not him! Besides, how can he help? Eric: He would know that the only way to stop her is to find where the circuits are. Fluttershy: Fine, call him then. Eric: Hello Freddy Fazbear? Yes, this is Eric. We have to stop a out of control robot, and do you know how to stop him? Freddy Fazbear: Yes I know how to stop robots. You have to find where the circuit board is and flick the circuit breaker off. Eric: Thanks. Bye! Fluttershy: Should we get ready to battle? Eric: Yes. (The team gets in their supersuits) Eric: Alright ElHeroes, let's do this! Curiousgorge55: According to my radar, the target seems to be getting closer, (The team gets outside) Eric: Ready guys? All: Ready! (The robot approaches) Curiousgorge55: Guys, disorient her while Eric finds her circuit location! Eric: It's got to be in the back! Eric activates a electric taser Eric: There it is! Now to press the off button! (The off button is not working) Eric: Shoot, I need to drill a hole in this circuit board! Eric punctures the circuit board with his sword Eric: There we go, now to find what's causing this. Curiousgorge55: I found one of those SIM cards, a ParaSprite 4000 SIM Card, do you think the owner inserted one of these? Eric: No, I don't think so. Wait a minute, did you say a ParaSprite 4000 SIM card? Curiousgorge55: Yes. Eric: I read online that a ParaSprite 4000 SIM card causes robots to become bad and maniac. Fluttershy: Where's Unikitty? Eric: It looks like she hid Unikitty somewhere back in the facility. Let's go investigate. (The team runs) But then, one of the robot eyes plays a shotgun sound and turns back on The robot takes off Curiousgorge55: We'll never know what is behind that door. Eric: Luckily I have a flashlight. (tries to turn it on) Dang it! The battery is dead! Curiousgorge55: Looks like I would have to do a Harry Potter spell. Lumos! (Harry Potter's wand suddenly lights up) Curiousgorge55: Who's there? PC Guy and Foxy Colleen jump down toward them Eric: (turns angry) Wait a minute! (Kidaroo's voice) PC GUY AND FOXY COLLEEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FOOL US! (normal voice) You two will go to jail for a long (x10) time! Hello? Arrest PC Guy and Foxy Colleen, they have escaped from jail! Curiousgorge55: Anyways, let's see what's behind this door. (They notice a shaking box) Eric: What's inside this box? (They open the box and Unikitty jumps) Eric: Unikitty? Unikitty: Hi Eric, thanks for saving me. Eric: Anyways, here's a piece of your broken horn I found while we were investigating. Unikitty: Thanks. Eric: Wait a minute! Who's there? Gruntilda arrives. Eric: Oh no. Not you again. I thought Banjo and Kazooie sent you to jail. Curiousgorge55: I will kill you with a Harry Potter spell, Gruntilda! Flipendo! Gruntilda gets hit with a Knockback Jinx. Eric: Wait! I found some more wording on this circuit board. It says "If found, please return to John McDonnell". Curiousgorge55: Anyway, let's get the circuit board and give it to him. (They run where the robot was) Eric: Hey, where did it go? Curiousgorge55: The radar says that it's heading for GoAnimate City! Eric: We got to hurry! (The heroes run to GoAnimate City) Eric: The robot seems to be attacking GoAnimate City and destroying the buildings! Curiousgorge55: Activate the taser! (Eric launches the taser at the robot) (The robot falls down) Eric: Anyways, let's remove the circuit board! (They remove a circuit board and then thousands of Parasprites fly out of the circuit board) Eric: I knew it, those Parasprites made a virus on this circuit board. Reporter: It seems like the ElHeroes took down the robot and we are here to interview with Eric, the leader of the team. Eric, do you have anything to say? Eric: The parasprites caused a virus on the circuit board. The circuit board says it was from John McDonnell. John's Dad: Everyone on the news thinks you have something to do with a robot. Is it true? Did you make the robot? John: It was a transformer code. Those parasprites came and hacked the code. Eric: But who could've summoned all those parasprites and hacked the code. We may never know, unless someone tells us. Reporter: I'm not sure. Curiousgorge55: Reporter, I believe Macusoper summoned all those parasprites. Reporter: Are you sure, Eric? Eric: Wait! It was Macusoper and Caillou! They will be grounded for life! Reporter: What are you going to do? Eric: I've had enough conservation for one day. Bye-bye! (The ElHeroes leave) (Eric checks the flashing lights) Eric: Oh no! The robot kidnapped Wyldstyle and is planning to trade her in for ransom! Curiousgorge55: (Kidaroo Voice) WHAT? Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! I thought we killed her! Now we got to fight her again?! Eric: After her! (The ElHeroes chase where the robot is) Eric: Not so fast! (Eric slashes the robot's head) (The robot explodes) Curiousgorge55: That was great, now what are you going to do with it? Eric: I'll rebuild it. (Eric builds a recolored version of the robot, without wings) Eric: There we go. Curiousgorge55: What would you like to name it? Eric: I'll name it "Oberon" Curiousgorge55: Then we'll make her a member of our team. (Curiousgorge55 builds her a armored supersuit) Eric: How about we make the armor dark purple, and have the eyesights tinted red? Curiousgorge55: Yes, that would be a great idea, and her glowing sword would make a good one too. Eric: What next? Oh, I remember. I was going to tell Macusoper and Caillou if they deployed the Parasprites too. Hello? This is Macusoper's Dad. Did your son deploy Parasprites on the robot? If not, I'll ask Caillou. Macusoper's Dad: Yes, he stated he did. I grounded him even more for that, he even got help from Caillou. Eric: So it was both of them. Curiousgorge55: The ElHeroes evolves! Eric: Hopefully Oberon would make a good newcomer to this team. (The next day, a Axe Bass comes in the mail) Eric: What's this? (he opens the package) Eric: What? I did not order an Axe Bass. (he finds a note attached to the back) (Eric looks at the screen) TO BE CONTINUED IN: ElHeroes 3: Marceline's Curse Trivia This is the first movie to use a GoAnimate Productions logo variant. The movie is based of Age of Ultron, where somebody makes a robot which is supposed to be a good guy but becomes a bad guy. This is also the first in the ElHeroes series to be released in 3D. Category:ElHeroes